tactical Evangelion
by spaztasticdragoon
Summary: what if gendo had an enlightening moment where he saw where his path was heading instead of nerv throwing evengelions at angels they handle things more professionally gendo gud guy fic


My tactical Evangelion

What if shinji got more support during his first battle and what if nerv did more than just blindly send in evangelions to battle what if gendo was trying to stop the human instrumentality project

This is my fiction of evangelion.

shinji stood by the train station waiting for his ride he casually glanced out to the crowd the hustle and bustle of the street.

he was going to meet his father soon the first time in years his father wanted to talk to him

Feeling anxious thinking about it he stared out into the crowd until

Something caught his eye in the middle of the road stood a blue haired girl perplexed by her being he wondered why she wasn't moving out of the way for vehicles he watched her for some more before his vision was obscured by a blue car

" are you shinji ?"

He saw a purple haired woman sitting inside the blue car

" yes ma'am" " that's good come in my name is misato i'm here to take you to your father"shinji looked over the top of the vehicle looking to where the blue hair girl was finding nothing but a crowded Street " you all right shinji ?" "yes sorry about that" shinji got to the car hurdley and buckled himself up as soon as she did so misato pulled away

" so I take it it is your first time at Tokyo 3"

" not really I've been here before to see my mother's grave"

"oh….. if you don't mind me asking why you here?."

Misato stops at a red light

" to see my father I guess I got this in the mail yesterday"

Shinji gave her the paper

"come"

That's the commander for you I suppose

"um. ma'am the light is green"

" don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old call me misato instead"

"yes ma-iasto"

Over the vast yet short life shinji has had he has learned to not get his hopes up but in his heart he had a small sliver of Hope he tried to cut it down the stop himself from being disappointed inevitably but…… but .

))))))))))))))))))))))))time skip

Please keep all appendages inside the vehicle once you are on the tram system. place your vehicle in park and turn off your engine stay within your vehicle at all times until the tram has stopped at its destination

Alarm sounded as the tram with Shinji and misato started moving

" Hey shinji " "yes" " is this is the first time you've ever been to nerv "

" I've heard of it before it's the place my father works at right"

"yup but I have to say he does a little bit more than work he's actually the commander of the facility"

"oh" " that's good for him I guess"

" it doesn't sound like you have a very close relationship with him" " I haven't had one it's been years since I've seen him he's never really wanted to talk until now he never called or even sent me a card on my birthday I just hope he doesn't call me here because he needed me for something"

" you know I never actually got along with my dad either" misato looked out the corner of her eye she could tell shinji was paying attention so she continued " when I was really young he always worked all the time him and my mother never got along he always said he loved us but he never really was there ….. so I guess you and me aren't that different huh." "yea"

Sudden blinding light

It took his Moment For shinji's Eyes to adjust but when he saw outside the window of the car was for lack of a better word awesome "what is this place ?" shinji asked in the amazement

"this is nerv down there the pyramid but this giant Cavern we are in is called the geofront it is Humanities fort which nerv defends'' Shinji stared outside the window "amazing"

))))))))))))))))))))))) another one

it had been 20 minutes but misato refuses to ask anybody for directions says she can find her own way we're about to pass the same elevator 5th time when suddenly it opened "Colonel you are late"

" my apologies sir I still haven't gotten used to the layout "

Shinji looked into the elevator and there stood gendo

" it's been a long time shinji "

Shinji looked into the eyes of his father he didn't see the cold malice staring back at him that sliver of Hope crew just a little bit more in his heart

"yea"

" thank you for bringing him colonel you are dismissed"

" yes sir" she probably turned on her left heel and walked away in a robotic fashion

" come with me Shinji we have much to talk about"

" yes Father"

Shinji walked into the elevator with his father putting in the commands the door slid closed as the elevator started desending a small clicking noise emanated from the floor display

"shinji"

shinji looked at his father

"yes"

" how have you been?"

"ok"

Shinji stared at his father the last time he had seen this man nothing but cold menacing eyes stared down at him. nothing but a cold shoulder in a cold personality to greet him.now it seems that his father actually wanted to talk to him

" father"

"yes shinji"

" why did you call me here"

The environment started to get darker and for once in shinji's life he could see his father look down not at him but the floor

" it's because I need you"

Conflicting emotions Rose within the boy's chest rage, confusion, sadness, happiness all merge together in a tornado of feelings

" why father you haven't seen me in years you haven't even called me once I came all the way out here to see what you wanted-. "shinji .." he looked into his father's eyes and for the first time in his life he saw guilt

" I have no excuses for not calling you not talking to you or being a father to you that is a sin I cannot atone for it's just……" "just what?" Shinji was literally chomping at the bit

(Ding) floor B-47

" come with me we'll continue this in my office"

no

"no it's been to-" " please… Shinji" Shinji looks around and saw a crowded Office Space many people working away at endless paperwork sealing his lips he followed his father to his office passing multiple people including an old man with graying hairs in a similar uniform his father had

"fuyutsuki"

" Commander"

" this way shinji"

Shinji wordlessly followed his father as he walked inside the room.

gendo pressed a button on the wall and a door slid out from the wall and closed off the room sealing with a hiss

"father" " just wait a moment longer Shinji"

gendo quickly walked over to his desk opened up the very bottom drawer and press a button suddenly metal shutters slid down the windows the door sealed behind them was reinforced and the lights were dimmed

" it's safe to talk now shinji "

" ………………..why now after so many years"

" I guess you really are my son asking the hard questions up front. " gendo smiled for a small moment before returning to a sorrowful state "the reason why I haven't been able to talk to you for so many years is because I was afraid"

gendo swiveled his chair around

" it was just after your mother's death it was really hard for me and it was hard for you too . at the time I was angry with myself I thought for a long time I could bring her back but I was just a deluding myself then I was afraid after how I treated you if you hated me. I would be alright if you hated me if I knew you hated me but I couldn't face you in reality I'm just a coward couldn't even face his own son"

" God i often wondered if yui would be furious with me if she would hate me too "

gendo swivelled his chair around again when he saw when he turned around with shinji's crying face

fear now replaced with courage he continued on

" how foolish I was. At first I was annoyed by you you took all of her attention away from me

.I even begin to resent having you"

gendo looked his Son right in the eyes

"I was wrong. I was selfish. And worst of all I cast you away when you needed me the most"

" I'm a fuçking scumbag FATHER!"

He removed his glasses wiping his eyes with his gloved hand

" there's nothing I can do or say to ever do justice to you my son for what I've done"

gendo stared at his crestfallen son tear for tear he was matching him in sadness

" I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I want to start over .please"

shinji didn't know how to react the sliver of Hope in his heart has now turned into big giant nail all his life he has been alone so alone apart from everybody for once in his life somebody wanted to be with him and it was his father he was almost overwhelmed

"shin-" " I'll do it

gendo looked on with hope

" I'll try with you Dad"

For the first time ever Shinji hugged his father and hugged him tight once Water Works calmed down they stayed up through the night talking about their lives miss times and opportunities with each other

father and son.


End file.
